


Ninja Girl & Flyboy

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Gen, HarmAndMac, Harmon Rabb - Freeform - Freeform, JAG - Freeform, JAGTV, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance, Sarah Mackenzie - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Harm and Mac are married set after the coin toss, they have a beautiful daughter named Rose whothey tell the tale of Ninja Girl & Flyboy to.
Relationships: Bud Roberts/Harriet Roberts, Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ninja Girl & Flyboy

Harm and Mac got married after the coin toss in a JAG style wedding. They both decided it was best to stay in D. C because a blessing occurred 9 months later, Mac got pregnant against all odds with a baby. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl they called Rose Bud-Mackenzie Rabb. Rose looked like her mom with brown eyes, brown hair and fair skin. Rose was about to be 5 years old in two days. Rose could be stubborn at times like her dad's but she loved playing with planes and wanted to be like her dad.

Harm and Mac bought a huge house with lots of rooms and a big backyard. The house was next door to Bud and Harriet's place which helped because Rose loved playing with AJ, along with the twins Sarah and James. Harriet and Bud got the honour of being Rose's Godparents they loved Rose a lot she was a joy to have around. Harm still worked at JAG but was promoted to Admiral he loved being in charge. 

Mac stayed home with Rose but helped JAG out with long term projects like did Harriet. That night Harm was putting Rose to sleep in her bedroom. Rose was wearing the cutest pyjamas that were pink and had unicorns on them. "Does daddy little Rosebud, want a story?"

Rose smiled hugging her stuffed navy teddy she called Mr Bear. "Yes daddy, can u tell me the one about Ninja girl and Flyboy." Mac appeared standing in the doorway grinning at both of them. Harm placed a kiss on Rose's cheek tucking her in her bed. "Maybe mommy will help me tell the tale, about ninja girl and flyboy. "Mac entered the room and came sat on the bed next to Harm kissing his cheek. "You are seeming a lot grown up Ms Rose, I can't believe you will be five in two days time certainly does fly." 

Rose got excited starting to bounce up and down in the bed. "My birthday, I'm so excited I love a party, I could play with AJ and the twins."Harm looked at Mac smiling as they planned a surprise party for Rose it was hard keeping it a secret. "Tomorrow you get to spend all day and night, with Harriet and Bud so you can play with the kids before your birthday." Rose was so happy she cheered hooray and cuddled her teddy.

"I'm so happy, time for story mommy and daddy." Mac hugged Rose tucking her in again after her excitement passed. "Ok so let's begin, this is the tale of Ninja Girl and Flyboy. It starts out in a beautiful Rose garden." Harm's memory flashed back to when he first met Sarah how he almost didn't shake her hand. "That's right, Ninja Girl was a Marine and Flyboy was a Sailor they met and shook hands for the first time. Flyboy felt that this was the start of something beautiful a special lady who he hoped he'd get to know for the rest of his life." Harm held Mac's hand as they told the story to Rose who sometime after had fallen asleep."We did good, Harm she so perfect." 

Leaning forward Harm kissed Mac on the lips quickly but nicely. "Yes we did, let's go get some rest it's going to be a busy few days."Standing up Harm and Mac headed for the door turning off the light walking hand in hand to together thinking tomorrow would indeed be a new day.


End file.
